


And Many More

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not how Jaime would’ve planned it, but if it works...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Many More

“Okay. Check it.” Bart has another attempt at skateboarding when he kicks off for speed. His balance technique is all wrong though, and after a few feet his arms start pinwheeling to keep from falling.

“Alright! This is hopeless. Give me my board back.” Jaime says, gesturing for it.

Bart hops off, kissing his teeth, “What’s the point if it can’t go fast?”

“Fun doesn’t always equal fast, ese.”

“In what world?”

"Y'know, the real one, _outside_ your head." He shoves Bart teasingly, but it just makes Bart grin, baring all his teeth.

Jaime glances at his phone, “Shhhi-. Alright, let’s head back. I don’t wanna be late for dinner.” he kicks his board up.

“Say, Jaime,” Bart snatches Jaime’s phone out of his hand, despite the small noise of protest, “do we _gotta_ eat at your place. I mean, I still have, like, eleven dollars. We could probably walk a block and get fast food.” he tosses the phone straight above him, catching it behind his back.

“Careful! It doesn’t got a case.”

“You’re telling me to be? _Kid Flash_?”

“Which is _why_ I wouldn’t be surprised if it ended up, like, _overseas_.” Bart purses his lips and tosses it again. This time, Jaime intercepts and catches it. Bart shrugs.

“Besides, fast food is never worth it, ese. All it’s good for is making you broke and sad.” Jaime starts walking.

Barts face turned incredulous, “Broke? I just said I have eleven dollars!” he starts trailing behind.

“That’s great. You’re also saving eleven dollars.”

Bart blows air through his teeth, staring at the ground. He shoots his head back up and lifts a finger when he says, “Hey-”

 _“-No_ , we’re not going to use our powers to make it back faster.”

“You’re just mad I’d beat you there.” Bart states.

“Who-?” Jaime turns his head, “Alright. A little. But that’s unrelated.”

Bart whistles, and steps on Jaime’s heel.

“Quit.”

 

+

 

In the middle of chewing on a piece of breaded chicken, Jaime looks up at Bart. Bart notices, so he squints his eyes at him and wiggles his eyebrows at an alarming pace.

Jaime laughs through his nose.

Jaime notices he’s unable to swallow his food.

Jaime turns to his side and covers his mouth.

“Um.” says Milagro, uninterested.

“Jaime?” Bianca exclaims, “Jaime? Are you alright?” she stands in her chair slightly, “Bart, is he okay?”

Milagro shrugs, “I think he’s dying.”

Bart shouts through his silent laughter, “Don’t leave me like this!” he jokes.

“Milagro, stop it. Jaime? Answer me.”

None of this helps Jaime. At this point, he’s bent to his thighs, with both hands over his mouth and completely hidden from view. It felt like he was learning how to swallow for the first time. He exhales, trying to empty his thoughts. Then, succeeds in swallowing his food, taking air down with it.

He comes back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A quick survey shows everyone completely still and waiting for him to speak. “I. Am. _Fine_.” And coughs.

“What happened?” his mom asks.

Jaime makes eye contact with Bart as he says, “Wrong pipe.”

“I didn’t _heeeeaaar_ any coughing.” states Milagro, “Sounded like you were laughing.”

“Like you would know the difference, Milagro!”

“ _Stop_ it, both of you.” Bianca says, “Jaime, drink some water.”

Jaime takes only a sip. He wasn’t willing to risk another.. event.

The meal is driven by idle conversation, mostly by Bianca. Jaime takes a glance under the table to realize it’s Bart rubbing his feet on his, so he crosses his ankles. Bart resorts to tickling his knees with his toes. Jaime kicks the inside of Bart’s knee. It knocks against the bottom of the table and the silverware jingles.

“What was that?” Bianca says, although already looking at Jaime, accusingly.

Jaime looks to Bart to fess up. But he doesn’t. He's only grinning like a mad man. “Had an itch.”

“Stop flirting with your boyfriend already!” Milagro says.

Jaimes’ face turns sour, “He’s not my boyfriend!” He peeks at his mom, wondering if she would react to the comment, although she’s glaring at Milagro instead.

The scarab makes a suggestion that ‘the Kid Flash’ is up to something sinister. Jaime decides to only focus only on finishing his food, despite Bart tickling his knees for a few moments in between. It makes his face red. A little.

 

+

 

Jaime and Bart dump their dishes in the sink, and Milagro hops on the stool to wash them.

“Bart, what’s your curfew?” Bianca asks.

“Mm, did they give me one tonight?” Bart directs at Jaime.

Jaime panics, “Ah- nine-thirty, I mean- like, ten-thirty. Yeah. Right Bart?”

“Sure.”

“ _Be_ sure. I don’t want to have to explain to another parent that their son is staying past their curfew and I didn’t catch it. You remember that time-”

“ _-Yes_ , mom I remember that time Tye stayed until one in the am and his Mom was _soooo_ worried.” He makes it a few steps to the stairs.

“Are you sure about your curfew, Bart?”

Bart bounces on his feet, “Certainly. We, uh, talked about it during class.” he lies.

“Yeahhh.” Jaime adds awkwardly.

“Oh, handling yourself in school, Bart? I hear nothing but complaining from Jaime, frankly.” Jaime squints at his mom for that.

“Uh- I mean- of course!” his voice turns affectionate, “Jaime and I study _all_ the time together, y’know.” he throws an arm around him. Jaime’s shoulders rise from the contact.

Bianca’s eyebrows rise in delight, “Do you?”

“In _fact_ !” Jaime interrupts, freeing himself of Bart’s arm, “ _If_ you’ll excuse us, we were just about to do some joyous studying in my room, _alone_.” He starts to pull Bart’s wrist.

Milagro screams from the kitchen, “Can’t Jaime do the dishes today? I did them yesterday!”

Jaime turns, “Wh- no! _I_ did them yesterday! Mom- don’t believe her. She’s lying. Mom, I wouldn’t lie to you.” He’s waving his free hand ‘no.’

“You lied like four thousand times when we were eating!” Milagro counters.

“Huh!” says Bart, “She’s actually right about th-”

Jaime jabs his elbow into Barts side, “Nope! I only speak the truth. _Mom_.” Jaime’s eyes are pleading.

Bianca yawns, taking her time with it which furthers Jaimes annoyance, “Jaime’s with his friend, Milagro. Let him relax.”

“Christ,” Jaime starts pulling Bart again, “oh, uh, thanks Mom!” he adds, he heads for the stairs hoping he can escape before anyone calls his name again. It’s a mission success when he closes the door behind them, gently.

Jaime takes the biggest gulp of breath possible, and exhales dramatically.

“What?” Bart asks.

Jaime leans against his door, “Let’s be specific. While we were eating.”

Bart snickers, “It was pretty funny.”

“From your perspective, ese.”

Bart clicks his tongue, “That’s what matters the most!”

“I almost died!”

“Yes! That was incredible! Who knew the Blue Beetle’s ultimate weakness was breaded chicken!”

Jaime wonders if he gets this much of a kick from watching others suffer as he does him. “Yeah, best hide it from the rest of the team then.” but he shrugs, “I’m over it now. Wanna do something?” he sits across from Bart, who’s sitting on the floor against his bed.

Bart’s silent for a bit. “Your sister's pretty crash.”

“Milagro? You think so?”

“I bet you were just like that when you were her age.”

“That’s ridiculous. I was basically how I am now.” Although a thousand memories that begin to resurface say otherwise.

“Really, _really_ charming?” Bart leans in.

“If only. In fact, I can imagine _you_ being that annoying, bratty kid Milagro is back when.”

“Your sister isn’t bratty!”

“Okay, want to take her off me for a week and test that for yourself?”

“Awh, I’d rather have _you_.”

“Uh, me too, I think.” Jaime smiles, and he feels his cheeks warm, “I mean, I pretty much already have you 24/7 anyway, don’t I?” Jaime says.

“I like being with you.”

“I can tell.”

“What? You’re not gonna say it back?”

Jaime looks down, embarrassed. He laughs a bit to cover the silence, but when he looks up again Bart is leaning forward a bit on his arms. Jaime doesn’t feel discomforted by this at all, and stares back unblinkingly.

Bart’s hands rest themselves on Jaime’s face, and he leans in to kiss Jaime. It’s dry, awkward, and both of their eyes are open. The pressure is minimal from both ends and Bart’s lower lip is chapped. There’s no reaction until Jaime furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He lets go of Bart’s lip to say, “What are you doing?”

“It’s called kissing.” Bart says.

“I don’t think you were doing it right.”

“Uh, neither were you?”

“I was confused? You don’t just kiss your friends like that. And _I_ know how to kiss.” Jaime lies, pointing his thumb back at his chest. He’s maybe only kissed two people, but they were so clumsy they certainly don’t count as, well, _kisses_. Jaime shoves the thought to the back of his head.

“Prooove it.” Bart angles his head, lips slightly parted.

Jaime leans in, but a thought occurs, and backs away a bit, “Wait, is this your future-way of telling someone you _like_ them? Or are you screwing with me?”

So Bart backs away too, “Uh, is that your pasty-way of telling someone that they’ve been rejected?”

Jaime encloses his arms around Barts neck, “Mm, certainly not.” and seals their lips together again.

It’s a slight improvement from last time, except Jaime was only really able to catch the corner of Bart’s top lip, and Jaime feels his back sweat as he slowly becomes less confident. Bart’s hands go to entangle themselves in Jaime’s hair and pushes weight against him as he reapplies the kiss.

Jaime's arms around his shoulders tighten in response, and he feels the clothing between gather. They both continuously get more dreamy as they focus on this moment between them, rather than their embarrassment.

They part slowly; a silent, slow breath leaving each of them.

Bart smiles through his words, “We might need practice, though.”

“True. And we’ll be sure to do it again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old-ish fic that i suddenly got inspired to blow some dust off, hope you enjoyed !


End file.
